One Less Heart to Break
by AU Queen
Summary: Lenalee feels alone. Kanda cares about her though. Allen is bullied and is done. Lavi was always there even if Allen didn't know it. Songfic for One Less Heart to Break by Patent Pending. Laven Kandalena Warnings! Yaio, swearing, and character death.


**One Less Heart to Break**

_**;~~~;~~~;**_

_Small town, just north of the city,  
There's a girl all alone by the window in need and she,  
She's thinking that this worlds too much to take  
And they could use one less heart to break_

Lenalee looked down at the slowly moving city below her. She was on the tallest building in her hometown of Hamtramck, Michigan just north of Detroit. She was going to jump.

_She stares down at the world below  
Fools herself to thinking she should just let go, I know  
I wish she knew she wasn't so alone_

She couldn't take it. She felt so alone. Despite the constant smiles around her she couldn't help but feel they were so fake. She knew all she was doing was causing people a burden. Her brother was never getting enough rest and she knew that if she wasn't in his life it would be so much better for him. He wouldn't have to worry about her. He might be able to meet someone nice. He wouldn't have to work so hard. He would cry for a couple days if she was gone but then he, she was sure that just like everyone else, he would forget.

That's why she was up there. Everyone she knew was fake and all she was, was a burden. She just wanted to die.

_She left us a letter to outline the facts  
How she felt so alone like the world turned their backs  
_

She left them a letter. A letter about how the world around her was just too fake. How Komui would be so much better if she just died. She left another letter too though. To the only person who she felt was a little real, Kanda.

_Her parents don't notice she's slipping away  
She'd still be around if she just heard them say_

No one noticed. **No one noticed. **_**No one cared. **_Was she really that good of an actress? Or did people just not care? Wasn't there anything that they could say that would make come back? No. They didn't care. Now she's broken and can't be fixed. Lenalee took a breath and started to walk.

_It's the ups and downs of living life this way  
Promise me you'll never go away  
Just stay with me through one more night  
Because it's always darkest before the light  
And now I promise you I'll never turn away  
I won't let you give us one less heart to break_

Kanda saw the letter. She was going to jump. He knew what he had to do.

He was racing against time. Everything was a blur. He had to help her. **He had to help her. **_**Before it was too late,**_

Was it too late?

He saw her. She was on the bank. The bank was the tallest building in their town. She was really going to do it? **She was really going to do it. **_**He couldn't let her. **_

Things along the line of 'Don't jump!', 'I love you!', and 'I'll be the real thing in your life!' came out of his mouth as he shouted up to her.

When he saw her face though, everything changed. She was crying and shaking her head 'no.' The last two things he saw her do was see her mouth the words 'I' m sorry.' and then take that last step.

She jumped and fell.

_**;~~~;~~~;**_

_Flash back to early that year  
Between his home life and school he wished he'd just disappear, I know  
He's thinking that this worlds too much to take  
And they could use one less heart to break_

Everyone was dying and everything was dead in Allen's life. Mana had just died. No. His world had just died and he was left with Cross. That evil womanizing bastard! He just wanted to die.

_Whole world comin' down on his back_

It didn't help that he had come out of the closet. Mana had been there for him 110% of the way. **Mana had been there for him 110% of the way. **_**Mana was the only one in his life that had never judged.**_

The bullies at school judged though. He couldn't go to school without being taunted, teased, picked on, spat upon, and beat up. Why didn't they just spare him and kill him?

Today was one of the days that it was happening. The hate. **The hate. **_**Oh how he hated himself.  
**_ He came into school and they had decorated his locker. The posters read **Fag, Monster, Just Fucking Die, Thing, Die, Die ,Die. Die. **_**He wanted to die.**_

He was ready to die today. He had the pills. He was ready to die.

Lavi came over after he ripped the posters off his locker.

What did Lavi want? Ever since Lavi had started hanging out with Bak and his gang him and Allen hadn't been as close and Lavi had seemed to want to push him away. Did he want to apologize? He could apologize after he was dead. Allen shook Lavi off and went to the bathroom. He was ready.

_He takes a bottle of pills and then he's finished with that, I know  
I wish he wasn't so alone_

Allen stared down at the pills in his hand. Who knew something so small could end his life?

He turned on the bathroom's sink and cupped some water in his pale hands. He drank a little bit of the water and popped in two of the pills. He didn't swallow yet though.

_He left us a letter to outline the facts  
How he felt so alone like the world turned their backs  
His parents don't notice he's slipping away  
He'd still be around if he just heard them say_

Had he done everything? He left Cross the letter right? How the world was a cruel place. How it was showered with misery and how he just disserved to die. How the world turned its back and made him alone. Cross probably wouldn't care though. Why would he? What would he have to say?

And he swallowed the pills.

_**;~~~;~~~;**_

_It's the ups and downs of living life this way  
Promise me you'll never go away  
Just stay with me through one more night  
Because it's always darkest before the light  
And now I promise you I'll never turn away  
I won't let you give us one less heart to break_

Kanda stared down at the grave. **Lenalee Lee 1995-2012** it read. He put one white rose on it. He said a prayer. Him. Kanda. Said a prayer. **He said a prayer. **_**He wanted her back, he loved her.**_

If she had wanted a real world she should have asked. He would have given it to her and more. **So much more. **_**He could have given her.**_

She was never alone. He had to make sure she wasn't alone now though. **Now that he knew. **_**He couldn't let her be alone again.**_

So he went to a bridge and he jumped too. **He couldn't let her be alone.**

Komui hadn't been fairing any better either. He drowned himself in alcohol. He knew it wasn't right and that it was wrong, but why was he to care? The only thing he had left in his world had just died. He shouldn't have let it happen. Why couldn't she just stay one more night? Why couldn't he say one more I love you to her and have her smile and say I love you too back? He didn't know. So he drank another sip.

_It's the ups and downs of living life this way  
Promise me you'll never go away  
Just stay with me through one more night  
Because it's always darkest before the light  
And now I promise you I'll never turn away  
I won't let you give us one less heart to break_

Lavi looked up from the text he had just got from Cross. Allen was in the hospital. **Allen's in the hospital. **_**What did Allen do?**_

Lavi hopped in his car and turned the car on. He rushed out of his driveway in an explosive manner. He had to go see Allen. **He had to go see Allen. **_**What if he was dead?**_

Lavi rushed into the hospital and asked to go and visit Allen Walker.

He couldn't though. Allen Walker was currently undergoing an operation. An operation that may save his life.

So Lavi waited. He waited and waited for what seemed like hours. Then again, who could really tell? He waited until the nurse came up to him and told him he could go and visit Allen.

Lavi didn't need to be told twice. He rushed up and waited for the nurse to show him the way to Allen's room. When Lavi entered his heart broke.

Allen was hooked up to a Continuous Positive Airway Pressure Machine. He was breathing. He was alive. To Lavi that was all that mattered. Lavi grabbed Allen's hand. Why didn't Allen understand that he had always been there? Why didn't he realize that he was never going to go away and he didn't want him to either? Why didn't he realize that he would never turn away? Why didn't he get that life could be hard but you just have to tuff it out because it always gets better? Why did he let Allen break? Why didn't Allen get that Lavi loved him?

When Allen woke up he felt a hand in his. He looked to his side with blurry eyes Lavi was sitting there looking at Allen with his trade mark grin on his face.

"Hey there little buddy. It's been awhile," Lavi whispered to Allen.

Allen was confused. Why was Lavi here? He thought he had died. So why was Lavi here? Lavi was supposed to be in heaven. Not hell which is where he should have ended up. So why was Lavi here? Allen loved Lavi despite how mad he had been at him that didn't change the fact that he loved him.

Lavi knew what he had to do. He stood up keeping his hand around Allen's bent down and pecked Allen's lips.

"Don't do that again. I would miss you Allen. I love you Allen. Don't ever try to leave me again. I'm gonna be around a lot more now. Things are gonna get better okay? That means that you have to get better okay Allen? Because I love you Allen. So you can't leave anymore." Lavi told Allen.

Lavi loved him? Lavi cared? Lavi…was going to stay? Lavi…wasn't going to let him break? Lavi was going to be there.

Tears running down Allen's face he replied best he could while still trying to stay in consciousness because of his still critical condition, "I…love you…too…Lavi."

_**;~~~;~~~;**_

**The End.**

_**;~~~;~~~;**_

**Author's Note that 90% of you won't read.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own -Man or the song One Less Heart to Break by Patent Pending.**

**I hope you liked it! I had a lot of fun writing it so I hope you had just as much fun reading it . Did I make you cry? Did you really like anything I did? Do you really want me to change something? Any other suggestions or opinions you can think of? Review and tell me please!**


End file.
